SYNCHRONICITY
by Vocateam
Summary: Este es el segundo y ultimo Drabble de la historia. Por fin un final para Tsubasa, aunque no sera el tipico "se besaron y vivieron felices para siempre" El sueño debe acabar... concurso de metros.
1. Chapter 1

_SYNCHRONICITY:_

_LA ATMOSFERA SE VIO INVADIDA POR UN SILENCIO SEPULCRAL. YUUKO-SAN CLAVO SU MIRADA EN LA DE SHAORAN, LO QUE EL INTERPRETO COMO LA FORMA EN LA QUE LA BRUJA LES ESTABA DESEANDO SUERTE EN SU ULTIMO VIAJE… SI, ERA EL ULTIMO, PERO EN ESE MOMENTO TODO LO HACIA SENTIR COMO SI FUESE EL PRIMERO… TODO EXCEPTO LA AUSENCIA DE ELLA Y QUE EN REALIDAD NUNCA HABIA VIAJADO CON FYE Y KUROGANE… EL NO ERA ESE "SHAORAN"_

_MOKONA SE ELEVO EN EL AIRE, EN MEDIO DE ESE TORBELLINO DE LUCES QUE SIEMPRE EMERGE DE SU SELLO. FUE EXTRAÑO POR QUE ESTA VEZ, NO PRONUNCIO ESA FRASE TAN CARACTERISTICA DE ELLA, QUE ANUNCIABA QUE PRONTO ESTARIAN EN OTRO MUNDO: "MOKONA MODOKI, NO PUEDE ESPERAR" SIMPLEMENTE ABRIO LA BOCA Y DIRIGIO A LOS VIAJEROS A SU ULTIMA TRAVESIA CON UN SOLITARIO: "¡PAKUU!"._

_YUUKO-SAN LOS VIO DESAPARECER SUSPIRANDO CON PREOCUPACION._

_-EL SUEÑO DEBE ACABAR… PERO ESTA EN ELLOS DECIDIR CUAL ES EL FINAL DE LA FRASE._

"_SOLO TENEMOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD… NO TE FALLARE SHAORAN!!!" PENSABA MOKONA, CON OBSTINACION._

_SHAORAN REAL NO HABIA VIVIDO EN CARNE PROPIA TODO LO QUE "SU OTRO YO" HABIA TENIDO QUE PASAR PARA RECUPERAR LAS PLUMAS, PERO ALGO DENTRO DE SI MISMO, LE HACIA REPETIR LAS MISMAS PALABRAS QUE UNA VEZ COMPROMETIERON A SU CLON, CON ESTA MISION IMPOSIBLE: "SAKURA ES LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI, POR ESO, PASE LO QUE PASE NO DEJARE QUE MUERA" _

_FYE SONRIO PARA SUS ADENTROS… ERA UNA SONRISA TRISTE PORQUE SABIA QUE PRONTO LLEGARIA SU FINAL, PERO TAMBIEN SABIA QUE IBA A CONTRIBUIR A SALVAR A LA PRINCESA… Y A SI MISMO. SU PASADO LO CONDENABA, PERO MUY PRONTO SU MAS FERVIENTE DESEO SE CUMPLIRIA… "OH FYE… NO FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE VOLVAMOS A VERNOS"_

_KUROGANE EMPUÑO SU KATANA CON FUERZA… POR FIN SE ENCONTRARIA CON EL VERDADERO CULPABLE DE LA MUERTE DE SUS PADRES. NO SABIA MUY BIEN, QUE ERA LO QUE LES ESPERABA, PERO EN SU INTERIOR TENIA UN DEJO DE PAZ Y UN SOSOBRO DE ESPERANZA QUE LO MOTIVABA A SOÑAR A FUTURO, A IMAGINAR COMO POR FIN PODRIA ENTREGARLE UNA DECLARACION FORMAL DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS A LA PRINCESA TOMOYO…_

_EL PORTAL QUE MOKONA ABRIO EN LA CASA DE YUUKO-SAN SE CERRO EN EL REINO DE CLOW… O POR LO MENOS EN AQUELLA PARTE PERDIDA EN EL TIEMPO Y EN EL ESPACIO EN LA QUE SE ENCONTRABA FEEI WONG REED. SHAORAN SE SINTIO CONFUNDIDO, YA QUE NO FUE CONCIENTE DEL MOMENTO EN EL QUE HABIAN ATERRIZADO. EL AMBARINO SE GIRO, HACIA KUROGANE Y FYE QUE MIRABAN EN DIRECCION OPUESTA A LA DE EL, CON EXPRESION SEVERA. EL LUGAR ERA INHOSPITO Y DESOLADO, EMBARGADO POR UNA OSCURIDAD DEMASIADO DENSA PARA SUS OJOS. SHAORAN SE SOBRESALTO. NO ERA NECESARIO QUE ALGUIEN ILUMINARA SU ALREDEDOR… AHÍ ESTABA… "SU OTRO YO", YA ESPERANDOLES. TENDRIA QUE LUCHAR CON EL… PERO JUSTO CUANDO IBA A HACERLO, FYE LO DETUVO._

_-DEJAMELO A MI-MURMURO EN LA OSCURIDAD, PROVOCANDO CIERTA INCERTIDUMBRE EN KUROGANE-TU Y KUROPON TIENEN ALGO MAS IMPORTANTE._

_-¡PERO…!-SHAORAN FUE TOMADO POR EL BRAZO DE KUROGANE… ESTE ULTIMO SOLO LE DEDICO UNA MIRADA DE DESPEDIDA A FYE, A LO QUE EL SONRIO._

_-HASTA LA ETERNIDAD… KURORIN._

_MOKONA SE ALEJO CON SHAORAN Y KUROGANE, EN SILENCIO._


	2. Chapter 2

_-ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAS ALGUN DIA, LAS RAZONES POR LAS QUE HACEMOS TODO ESTO MOCOSO…-DIJO KUROGANE, SOLTANDO A SHAORAN REPENTINAMENTE-. CREO QUE DEBEMOS SEPARARNOS…_

_-¡¡¡KUROGANE!!!-EXCLAMO MOKONA, EN DESACUERDO. SHAORAN ASINTIO, ACERCANDOLE A MOKONA, PARA QUE SE LA LLEVARA-. SHAORAN…_

_-TE PROMETO QUE VOLVERE… SE LOS PROMETO._

_SHAORAN DESAPARECIO, EN LA OSCURIDAD… AHORA CADA QUIEN HABIA TOMADO SU CAMINO, Y ESO DECIDIRIA SU FUTURO._

_FYE DESENFUNDO SU KATANA Y CERRO LOS OJOS (EN REALIDAD, SOLO TENIA UNO JAJA) PARA TRATAR DE CONCENTRARSE EN SU ENEMIGO. TRATO DE PREDECIR SUS MOVIMIENTOS, PERO NO ERA ENERGIA LO QUE SENTIA, SINO UNA PROFUNDA TRISTEZA. EL MAGO SE VIO OBLIGADO A DETENERSE. ¿QUE LE ESTABA PASANDO A SHAORAN C? DE PRONTO RECORDO AQUELLA BATALLA CAMPAL ENTRE LOS DOS SHAORAN Y COMO LA DULCE SAKURA HABIA SUCUMBIDO ANTE LA FURIA DE SU EMBATE… ¿SERIA ESO? NO LO PUDO MEDITAR BIEN… INTENTO REACCIONAR LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDO, PERO LA ESPADA YA LE HABIA ATAVESADO EL COSTADO… UNA CANTIDAD EXAGERADA DE SANGRE EMPEZO A RESBALAR HACIA EL SUELO Y FYE CON EL OJO MUY ABIERTO SUSURRO: "¿SHAORAN-KUN?"_

_KUROGANE Y MOKONA CAMINARON EN CIRCULOS DURANTE UN BUEN RATO. LA DESPERACION SE HIZO PRESENTE Y EL SAMURAI DEJO ESCAPAR UNA MALDICION, QUE RESONO COMO ECO EN TODO EL PERIMETRO. KUROGANE SE TENSO… NO ESTABAN SOLOS… NO LO ESTARIAN NUCA MAS. DE PRONTO, SE VIERON RODEADOS POR UNA CANTIDAD CONSIDERABLE DE GUERREROS, SOLDADOS QUE PORTABAN EN EL PECHO EL MISMO ESCUDO DE LOS QUE LE HABIAN QUITADO LA VIDA A SUS PADRES… NO LO PENSO MUCHO E INUNDADO POR UNA SED DE VENGANZA QUE LO VENIA CONSUMIENDO DESDE HACE MUCHOS AÑOS, KUROGANE ACABO CON TODOS ELLOS. LAS LUCES DEL ESCENARIO SE PRENDIERON. MOKONA SE ASUSTO AL VER A KUROGANE ASI… BAÑANDO DE SANGRE… Y DEBILITADO._

_-BIENVENIDOS-SALUDO FEEI WONG REED, DIVERTIDO Y SOSTENIENDO UNA COPA DE VINO EN SU MANO._

_SHAORAN SINTIO QUE EL CORAZON SE LE PARALIZABA. ALLI ESTABA ELLA… LA VERDADERA SAKURA, "SU SAKURA"… CABIZBAJA, PERO CON ESA DULZURA CARACTERISTICA DE SU BELLEZA QUE LA HACIA TAN IRRESISTIBLE… SHAORAN CORRIO HACIA ELLA… SAKURA SE DIO CUENTA E INTENTO DETENERLO, PERO YA ERA DEMASIADO TARDE… AMBOS QUEDARON ATRAPADOS EN LO QUE PARECIA SER UN RELOJ DE TIEMPO, SEPARADOS POR UNA DELICADA BARRERA DE CRISTAL, PERO CON UN SELLO MAGICO TAN PODEROSO QUE SOLO EXISTIA "ALGO" CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR TAL HECHIZO… PARA SU DESGRACIA, ELLOS NO LO SABIAN. DE PRONTO UNA LUZ EMERGIO DEL CUERPO DE SAKURA... _

_KUROGANE INTENTO ACRIBILLAR A FEEI WONG REED CON SU ESPADA, PERO SU FUERZA HABIA DISMINUDIO CONSIDERABLAMENTE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS ASESINATOS QUE HABIA COMETIDO MINUTOS ATRÁS. _

_-¡¡¡KUROGANE!!!-EXCLAMO MOKONA DESESPERADA AL VER QUE FEEI WONG REED SE ACERCABA PARA QUITARLE LA VIDA AL SAMURAI. LA MIRADA DEL MAGO SE VOLVIO INEXPRESIVA. SUS OJOS SE ABRIERON ENORMEMENTE Y SUS PUPILAS SE DILATARON. SHAORAN REAL LE HABIA ATRAVESADO POR LA ESPALDA CON UNA KATANA MUY ESPECIAL, FORMADA MINUTOS ATRÁS CON LAS PLUMAS DE SAKURA. LA PRINCESA SOLO OBSERVABA. _

_-MOCOSO-FARFULLO KUROGANE CON UNA MEDIA SONRISA._

_TODO SE VINO ABAJO. LOS SUEÑOS DE FEEI WONG REED, SU GUARIDA, Y ASI TODOS APARECIERON EN AQUEL MONTE EN DONDE SAKURA DEJO SU DECLARACION INCOMPLETA AL PRINCIPIO DE LA SERIE. LA VISTA ERA PERFECTA. EL REINO CLOW, DESDE EL OCASO. EL CASTILLO ELEVANDOSE IMPONENTE MAS O MENOS A LA ALTURA EN DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN. SHAORAN ADMIRO EL PAISAJE. LO HABIAN LOGRADO. __**ESTABA EN CASA.**_

_-¡¡¡OIGAN!!! KURORIN, MOKONA, SHAORAN-KUN, SAKURA HIME-ERA FYE. ¡HABIA SOBREVIVIDO! LUEGO TENDRIA TIEMPO DE CONTARLES QUE "ACABO" CON LA MISERABLE VIDA DE SHAORAN CLON (QUE CRUELDAD…)._

_SHAORAN Y SAKURA SE MIRARON FIJAMENTE. ELLA LE SONRIO CON TERNURA Y DESVIO SU MIRADA HACIA EL CASTILLO MIENTRAS TOMABA SU MANO._

_-¿SABE SAKURA-HIME? ESTAMOS EN CASA._

_-AHORA LO ESTOY… PORQUE ESTOY CONTIGO-Y APRETO SU MANO EN LA SUYA._

_-EL SUEÑO DEBE TERMINAR… PARA DAR PASO A UNO MUCHO MAS GRANDE-ACEPTO YUUKO-SAN DESDE SU TIENDA, CON UNA ALEGRE SONRISA._

_FIN.

* * *

_

ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN POR EL RETRASO, Y CON RESPECTO AL TIPO DE LETRA EN QUE MI HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA, PUES DIGAMOS QUE NO LA PUDE CAMBIAR, NO ES MUY LARGA, PERO NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA PASARLO A MINUSCULAS YA QUE YO SOLO LE PEDI A MI HERMANA QUE SUBIERA EL TEXTO ORIGINAL. POR CIERTO, NO VUELVE A PASAR. _**ERIKA KIDDO. **_


End file.
